


A Treatise on the Baser Instincts

by Atroposisms



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Monster sex, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tags May Change, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroposisms/pseuds/Atroposisms
Summary: You were curious, after all, and it was a question as to whether you would indulge. Thankfully, he was more than willing to assist in exploring such things with you.





	1. i. civility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YokaiParade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiParade/gifts).



> I was talking to a friend about the lack of Reader-insert and Digimon sex in this fandom, and remembered my massive crush on Myotismon when I was younger....which resulted in this.
> 
> Assume that while there is a size-difference, I'm basing it on Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth avatars/sizes so neither Myotismon nor VenomMyotismon are too tall for the Reader (especially with VenomMyotismon).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms
> 
> Edit: I originally posted this anonymously because I felt weirdly guilty about it? But then I went 'fuck it'. (Is anyone surprised that it was me who wrote this? I sure hope not.)

He was (you couldn't think of him as an 'it') almost your stereotypical vampire: a lover of all things elegant, essentially a hedonist, and an utter sadist to top it all off. Not necessarily evil, but just a pursuer of what he wanted and found enjoyable.

Which admittedly made you uncomfortable at first, realizing that your Digimon partner was....well, the way he was. And it did garner you some strange and wary looks from others, and almost all tended to shy away from you. Myotismon, and by extension their reputation, proceeded him, and you. So people made assumptions. Not that it bothered you all that much - Eden was a pleasant escape, and you leaned towards a solitary life anyway. Any discomfort that you felt quickly faded away. You knew how he was, what he was like, and didn't allow others to bother you.

But a different sort of discomfort soon sprang up, though.

You wondered if others felt this sort of awkwardness around their Digimon, the higher-leveled ones, like Angewoman, Sakuyamon, Angemon.Wondered if the Tamers ever felt attracted to their Digimon.

Really, whoever - or whatever - decided that Myotismon should be cast in the likeness of a classic, handsome movie star needed an award. And a good long glare.

Of course, Myotismon noticed. And he was a dreadful tease - fingers brushing against your arm, your neck, maybe even briefly caressing your face. His comments on your rapid breaths in response, your speeding heart.

Eventually though, you supposed he ran out of patience, and was the one who made the first move.

"May I?" Ever polite, he had asked for permission - and even though you weren't sure for what (you had hoped, you wanted and wished, but you weren't sure) - you gave a jerky nod.

Myotismon lead down, and kissed you, his lips surprisingly soft. You squeaked in surprise, the embarrasment from making such a stupid noise making your heart pound. Then you allowed yourself to melt against him as he angled his body, pinning you firmly against the wall, deepening the kiss. A shaky moan escaped from you, and you grabbed hold of the front of his shirt.

You discovered that he could take a hint. And that his tastes meandered the roads of both pain and pleasure. Not that you minded, since it meshed quite well with your own. After the first time, it was easy enough to build a particular room to cater to everything he could want - it was all coding, after all, nothing you couldn't handle as a hacker.

He could be terrible and cruel, delighting in making you beg until you were practically crying (and oftentimes you weren't even sure why, or for what), your senses overloaded, every sensation balanced on that thin edge between plain and pleasure. You didn't question why he had such proclivities - you just went with it.

Of late, Myotismon seemed to enjoy making you kneel and. beg. He sat in an elaborate armchair, mask gone, his gloves removed as he rested his head in one hand. He watched you carefully, like a predator watches prey, noting your every movement. You were kneeling in front of him, trying to shift without him noticing to relieve the ache that had built in your avatar from being in this position for an extended period of time.

"Uncomfortable?" His tone was casual, as if you hadn't been kneeling in this position for nearly two hours already.

"Very." You bit your lip. "Can I move, please?"

"You may not."

You fell silent, then. You knew how this game went.

A few more minutes passed by, and then you spoke up again. "Please, can I move? I'll do anything, I'll be good, please..." Your voice trailed off rather pathetically.

The vampire leaned forwards, lips tilted in a cruel smile, and took hold of your chin. "My, my. That desperate, are we? Is it truly that uncomfortable?" His voice was low, melodious. "Are you really willing to do anything? Is kneeling in front of me that troublesome?" Every word seemed to promise something delightful, something torturous.

You swallowed loudly. "Yes." Your knees hurt, and your lower back was starting to ache. "Anything."

"Tell me what you want."

"You."

"Oh? And what could you possibly want from me?"

"Your permission to move. You." You licked your lips. "I want you."

There, that was the endgame, wasn't it? You wanted him.

"You do have me, don't you? A Tamer and their Digimon...."

You tried not to snap at him, of course you knew that. But you knew he was only asking this because it embarrassed you, made you uncomfortable.

"I want your cock. I want you to fuck me," you said.

He narrowed his eyes at you. Sometimes, Myotismon would draw out the tease even further, have you remain there and beg, make you watch as he would stroke his cock, and you would whimper and moan as you imagined it inside of you.

Other times, if he decided he was feeling particularly benevolent, he would gesture for you to climb into his lap. Today was one of those days. Myotismon trailed one hand down your torso, and then between your legs, one finger circling your clit for a brief moment.

"Please..." You looked up at him, catching his gaze, and he seemed to relent, slipping one finger inside of your cunt. He didn't seem to be in the mood to play the waiting game today. It wasn't enough, but you didn't care, and he brought you right to the edge repeatedly until you were shaking and he had to wrap one arm around your waist to steady you.

"Ride me," he commanded suddenly, and then his fingers were gone from your pussy and you blinked before comprehending his words.

Fucking finally.

Slowly, you lowered yourself onto his cock, brows furrowed slightly in mild discomfort. It always stung, just slightly - just a little bit too long, and too thick for it to be truly comfortable, but you didn't care; it filled you in a delicious manner. You moaned as you sank down fully, head tilted back in pleasure. It always pleased you that this avatar could handle something your human body most likely couldn't.

Myotismon reached up, twirling a strand of your hair around a finger as you rocked your hips gingerly, still adjusting. A small smile was on his face. "Always so desperate for me," he said fondly, and you whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut as you began to ride him, your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. You loved the feel of him inside of you, could feel the ridged head of his cock brushing against the spot that always made you moan loudly.

Already exhausted after kneeling for an extended period of time, you eventually fell against his chest, grinding against him weakly. Your legs felt weak.

"Tired already?" There was humor in his voice.

"Yes - pleasing you is tiring work," you grumbled, voice muffled by his chest. "So, please fuck me?"

He gave a small laugh, but he took hold of your hips nonetheless, thrusting his cock inside of you, taking control. And he was always so rough, pounding into you, forcing your breath from your lungs.

You moaned, fingers clutching at his hair, tugging hard, allowing yourself to lose yourself in him, in the sensations of being fucked senseless, knowing that he could go for any amount of time without slowing or cumming. Mindlessly, you kissed him roughly, not caring that his fangs nicked your lips when you moaned, pain mingling with the pleasure, peaking again and again as he made you cum.

"Please...." You gasped out, voice somewhat strained from moaning. "Please cum inside of me..." You knew this was what he wanted, to have you beg again. "I need it," your voice was breathy, the way he liked it when you begged, pressing yourself against him, "I need your cum so badly, please, cum inside of me..." The words eventually became barely intelliglb,e but the point was always made.

Myotismon's grip on your hips became harsher, leaving bruises, and he forced you down on his cock one last time, moaning your name, mouth at your neck, fangs brushing against the skin, so close to biting, so close.

"Oh, fuck..." Your eyes fluttered close as you felt the first spurt of warmth inside of you. One of Myotismon's hands slid upwards from your hip up your back, pressing you close to his chest as he cotinued to cum inside of you. Eventually it was too much, and you felt your thighs become sticky with cum, but he still kept you there in his lap, cock still hard and inside of you.

Myotismon pressed a gentle kiss to your temple, as you basked in the afterglow. You hummed your contentment as his fingers trailed gentle circles along the length of your spine.

"May I feed?"

The first time he had attempted that, he had tried to mesmerize you, deep voice laced with smooth, hypnotic suggestion. You almost gave in. Angered, you logged out abruptly and hadn't signed back in for a few days. When you finally returned, Myotismon apologized (albeit somewhat mulishly). Since then, he always asked - and you never said no.

There was a quiet moan from him as his fangs sank into the juncture of your shoulder and neck. You rocked gently in his lap, moaning with him, clenching around his cock.

His moan broke off into a hiss at that moment, hips arched upwards, pressing firmly into you. The two of you remained like this for some time, hushed moans filling the air. While you knew the dizziness wasn't real - this body, this avatar wasn't 'real', you still panicked slightly when the edges of your vision started flickering.

Buring a hand in his hair, you pulled hard. "Stop, please." But you didn't stop grinding against him, and with a groam, Myotismon pulled away from your neck. Dark red blood (you supposed it was really the data from your avatar he was feeding off of?) was smeared across his lips. Leaned forwards, you kissed him, tasting the blood.

He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, delighted by the kiss.

"You're perfect," he murmured, smiling.

"I know," you said, grinning cheekily back at him.


	2. ii. feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write about 3k words of monster sex? Yes. I just really love my monster boyfriend. Uh....anyway, let's pretend that he doesn't have the crotch goblin like in the anime. Tagged the rape/non-con box, aphrodisiacs and drugged sex, just in case.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read this absurdly self-indulgent fic, and even wanted to read more. Y'all are the best.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

You ran, stumbling and falling as your foot caught on a rock. Your hands flew out to break your fall as you pitched forwards, cutting yourself, but quickly you got back up, and continued running. You could feel a stitch forming in your side, and it aggravated you that even digitally, you could feel the pain in your ankle, the burn in your chest, the fear making your dizzy.

Behind you, you could hear the sounds of battle not far off as Myotismon tried to fight off the strange, alien-looking robot.

Exploring the abandoned building had turned out to be a very poor idea.

You had no idea what the hell it was, but it you came across it while it was on a rampage, easily obliterating the SkullGreymon that had tried to fight it.

And Myotismon was on the verge of being it's next victim, as the vampire tried to buy you enough time to get away, out of sight, to hopefully make it back to home.

So you ran, the pale moonlight that filtered through the cracks and holes in the ceiling lighting your way, occasionally glancing over your shoulder, seeing the emotionless robot firing off it's gun at your partner, landing blow after glancing blow. It was eventually taking it's toll on Myo, you could see that, with his lagging movements, the weakening attacks.

When there was a significant pause in attacks, you halted, turning around to stare - Myotismon stood, hunched over, seeming like he was nursing a wound.

The alien advanced, gun cocked.

You screamed. You weren't sure if you screamed out a word, or if it was just a shriek of terror, of grief.

The possibility of losing your partner was imminent - the monster, the person, you had spent the past few years with, training and just simply spending time together.

Heart pounding furiously, the taste of terror bitter in your mouth, you began to run back towards him

Myotismon turned towards you, eyes widening. You could see his mouth move, but you couldn't hear his words; he stretched out a hand, half as if he wanted to grab hold of you, half as if he wanted to push you away -

Your vision blurred, and suddenly you could hear again, hear the beginning of his scream (or was he in the middle of screaming?), the whine and strange noises of the other Digimon. You fell again, scraping your hands further, but as you tried to get up, reaching out towards your partner, a huge gust of wind arose out of nowhere, the howl of it deafening in your ears.

Dust and grit flew into your face, and choking slightly on the dirt in your mouth, you ducked your head back down to protect yourself the best you could.

You couldn't hear his scream. It had stopped, and just as suddenly, the wind was gone, leaving only the eerie whine of the gun.

A loud roar replaced the howling of the wind, rattling through your body and setting your teeth on edge. Blinking rapidly and squinting, you peered through the settling dust, half expecting to see the slow degradation of Myotismon's body. Instead, a large creature towered above, easily twice your height where your partner once lay.

You had no idea he had another form - he had always avoided the topic, or dismissing it easily when you brought it up. So you just assumed...

The long tail whipped back and forth, accidentally catching you in the stomach and sending you flying backwards, landing hard on your ass.

Your partner - now looking like a proper monster - growled; it's tail was still twitching in agitation, and you watched, somewhat horrified. The beast (and part of you hated referring to your partner as that), raised one, grotesquely large hand, reaching out to grab hold of the robotic alien, easily tearing away the hand that held the gun, and tossing it aside.

The alien chittered in a panic, and began to back away.

The beast - your beast - advanced, and ripped away it's other gun.

The chittering rose in pitch, sending your skin crawling. An oily fluid began to leak profusely, leaving a trail as the thing backed away.

Each footstep of the monster sent the ground shaking, and you were frozen on your hands and knees, watching as your partner systematically ripped the alien apart, pitching bits and pieces away.

Watched as it finally injected a virus into the remaining body and head, watched as the alien whined, slowly degrading away, it's data slowly corroded into uselessness.

It wasn't fast enough, apparently, as the monster lifted one foot, and stepped on what remained, finally grinding it into nothing.

The ease with which it had destroyed the alien made you grateful, albeit rather nervous. You had no idea, none, that he was capable of evolving into such a powerful form, and wondered why he had kept it from you. Slowly getting to your feet, feeling the aches settle in your avatar, you limped closer towards your partner.

"Well," you said, smiling shakily, "That was definitely some good timing." You examined the shrinking smudge of data on the hallway floor. "Uh....ready to go home, I guess?"

He (it? you weren't sure anymore) turned around, slowly, the horns and wings scraping the sides of the hallway, sending more debris crumbling to the floor. The upper half was, well, like a man, skin a muted red while the lower half was what brought the word 'beast' to your mind - heavily furred, with large, clawed paws. Even without the added height of the horns, he towered over you. But still, there was some familiarity - the mask that you were so used to, and his hair was the same shade of dark blonde that you would run your fingers through.

That was good, those familiar things.

But the ease it brought was soon wiped away, replaced with discomfort.

His mouth was split into a wide smirk, fangs bared at you, and you could only see the barest flicker of recognition in his eyes as it gazed down at you.

Your smile faltered, and you took a step backwards.

He didn't say anything, only took a step forwards, growling low in it's throat.

"H-hey, are you alright....?" Your smile was strained now, on the verge of disappearing.

The growl became louder, and it closed the distance between you two with another step.

Fear unfurled in your stomach. You had never been afraid of your partner before, not like this. Even when he had upset you, you had never been afraid that he would hurt you.

You turned on your heel, and bolted.

The low growl became even louder.

So you ran faster, but you could hear him right behind you, and he caught up with you easily. A large hand swept through the air, catching you in the side and sending you into a wall, knocking the breath out of you. Dazed, you slid down the wall and then onto your side. You lay there, blinking stars and blood out of your eyes when you felt a hand - the same hand that sent you flying - curl about your leg, dragging you along the rubble closer to him.

"Stop, stop, stop!" You tried to cling to a large piece of concrete, but with a sharp tug that reminded you of it's strength, you let go, not wanting to risk him tearing your avatar to pieces.

He paid no mind, pulling you before him, and let go of your leg. Eyes wide, you watched as he bent down towards you, his face very close to yours. You closed your eyes, breathing shallowly - he still smelled like he normally did, of cedar and amber. He pressed his face against your neck, tongue tracing the line of your carotid, leaving a wet trail that made your skin tingle strangely. You stilled, heart pounding furiously, when teeth brushed against your skin, and you squeezed your eyes shut, wondering if he would bite, would destroy your avatar permanently.

But he didn't, and instead, strangely, continued to lick up your neck to your face, and you realized he was licking up the blood that streamed down your face from the cuts on your cheek and forehead. Your breathing eased somewhat - that was something you were sort of accustomed to, albeit in a different manner.

"Okay, are you done now?" You asked, somewhat breathlessly, and you tried to sit up.

The hand pressed against your torso, forcing you back down onto your back.

Nervousness flooded back through your body, and you fidgeted.

He hadn't said a thing, at all, and didn't give any indication that he paid heed to what you had said previously.

You heard the sound of ripping fabric, and claw tips scratched against your skin. You bolted upright, nearly smacking your face against his.

"What're you - no, hey, hey! Listen!" You grabbed hold of his horns, panic lacing your words. "Listen to me!"

His only response was to smirk all the wider, and you felt one claw rip easily through the fabric of your pants and underwear, leaving them in shreds.

This wasn't what you wanted.

Squirming backwards away from him, you rolled over onto your hands and knees, crawling away. At the same time, you tried to log out, wanting to return to your body and away from this disaster of an exploration. It hurt to abandon your partner but...well, he wasn't really your partner now, was he?

But you couldn't - each time you tried, it returned an error message. Horror settled in your stomach; the strange tingling had spread, and you realized it was some sort of virus making it's way through you.

Behind you, you heard a roar, similar to the one you heard when he fought the unknown Digimon. You could recognize the fury in it. Just as you were about to get up on your feet, his hand slammed down into the floor in front of you, clawed fingers easily sinking inches into the concrete. Frozen, you looked over your shoulder.

"Y-you're not....going to kill me, right?" You offered a weak smile. There had to be some semblance of your partner in there, something, anything. You had seen the recognition in his eyes earlier, and you hoped that it hadn't gone away, and that you weren't an enemy in his eyes now.

A low chuckle reverberated through the air, sending your hair standing on end, chills down your spine.

"It's me, c'mon, you know me." Your voice rose in pitch, and you hated the way your words sounded to yourself - like you were pleading.

And then you screamed again, when you saw and realized his intentions. You thought the bulge had just been a part of his anatomy, but you saw the thick cock, milky fluid streaming from the tip.

Desperation sent adrenaline spiking through your veins, and no longer caring, you got to your feet to start to run away.

A hand swept in front of you, taking hold of your torso, holding you in a surprisingly gentle grip. You struggled, almost crying in fear.

"Please, please, please, let me go home, let me go home...."

He dropped you, and before you could move, placed a firm hand on your head, forcing you to turn your face to the side to avoid inhaling dirt, effectively holding you in place. Surprisingly warm breath ghosted across your exposed ass and cunt, and you squeezed your eyes shut.

A shriek escaped you when you felt his tongue swipe along the lips of your pussy, and the tingling sensation started to make it's way through your lower body. It wasn't a numbing sensation; it didn't hurt, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just....strange, as if your nerves were several hundred times more sensitive than they should have been, than the algorithms should have been capable of handling. His tongue continued to lick leisurely, and with each lick, you felt your breath hitch.

"Fuck!" You curled one hand into a fist, pounding at the floor when the tip of his tongue slid inside of you. It withdrew, but only briefly, and then it forced it's way inside of your cunt once more, sliding in deeper this time. You were determined to not enjoy it, to not like it, tried to stamp down the forced pleasure, but the thrumming of the virus through your body drew forth a reluctant moan.

It didn't last long - although a small part of you was disappointed, and you hated it.

"Are you done?" You asked, hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

You got your answer when you felt the head of his cock press against you, slick with pre-cum, smearing against you messily and dripping onto the floor. You had seen how big it was, and had no idea how your body would manage.

The tip of his cock slide inside of you, and just that action was enough to force the breath from your lungs in shock. You didn't want it, you didn't want it, you didn't want it, tried to convince yourself that it didn't feel good, that it was far too thick for it to be enjoyable. Tried to convince yourself that it was just the virus spreading that made you feel the pleasure, that it was forced onto you.

You placedyour hand on your stomach, and felt shock as you could feel the bulge, could essentially trace the shape of his cock.

Further inside of you now, and a whimper slipped out of you, and you felt yourself buck backwards mindlessly.

It was the virus - it had to be, you needed it to be the virus that made it feel so fucking good.

His hand was still pressing down on your head, and behind you came the sounds of quiet grunts as he thrusted slowly. Not gently, there was no care in it's movements, and quickly, he picked up the pace. The ridge of the head of his cock pressed against the sensitive spot that sent you screaming your voice raw. You heard it's other hand slam down on the side of your head, heard claws dig into the floor.

Faster, harder now, each thrust forcing air from your lungs with the strength of his movements, your cheek scraping along the ground. Felt the soft fur on the lower half of his body brush against you, as he somehow managed to fit the full length of his cock inside of you. And you moaned, felt pleasure rise violently in your body, herded along by the virus, and it scared you how much you were enjoying it.

"Oh, fuck, oh, god..." Even the pain of gravel against your face didn't distract you from the sensations.

The grunts turned into low moans and growls, and he was clawing at the ground, his thrusts bordering on violent as he pounded into you.

It shouldn't have felt good, being reduced to something to be used. But it did, and you could feel the weight of his large body as he rutted into you, feel strands of hair falling down to brush against your back, and you knew he was lost to his need of chasing pleasure and gratification.

You didn't bother to stifle your moans now, and your noises encouraged him further as you let yourself simply enjoy being used as a toy. It was a different type of hedonistic high than what you were used to, but it felt just as good.

You wanted to grab hold of something, fingers clenching at a rock, the ground, then finally at the fingers that curled gently about your head. With your free hand, you reached between your legs, rubbing your clit.

Chest heaving, you could feel your slick running down your thighs, coat your fingers, and pool on the ground.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." You swore savagely, feeling the waves steadily grow stronger, crashing over you. "Oh, god -" Your moan grew into a scream, as one last hard thrust shoved you hard over the edge. The edges of your vision flickered as for a few moments you forgot to breathe with the intensity of the pleasure.

Your scream dwindled into a whimper, feeling the waves build up once more as he didn't stop, hadn't even slowed down.

You didn't care anymore, every other thought pushed out of your brain.

More and more, again and again, you came hard on his cock. All you could focus on was how good it felt to be fucked senseless.

Slowly, finally, you could feel his thrusts become shallower, his pace start to falter slightly. His breathing became labored, growls hitching in his throat and you felt his breath along your back and shoulder.

A rush of warmth flooded the inside of your cunt, and you gasped in surprise. He didn't stop, and the obscene, wet sounds and the sensation of him cumming inside of you set you spiraling again as you came with him. You clutched at his fingers, digging your nails into him, but he paid no mind. He finally stilled, cock still sheathed inside of you. Your hand slid to your stomach, and could feel that it had distended slightly. You closed your eyes, not surprised that he had managed to cum so much.

A whimper escaped you when he pulled out, leaving you feeling disturbingly empty. Cum dripped from your pussy, and you felt your knees and legs give out, and you collapsed onto the floor. You breathed deeply, trying to catch your breath.

You were exhausted, utterly wrung out.

Then you felt the hand on your head shrink, and dimly, you heard him call your name. But it sounded far away, the voice calling your name becoming more panicked.

The hand lifted from your head, brushing your hair out of your face, stroking your cheek for a brief moment. Arms curled about you, lifting you up, cradling you against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," you could hear him whisper. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just supposed to end here, but, well, I plan on writing more. Forgive any spelling or minor grammar mistakes. I'm back on my bullshit by staying up late to write, and posting at 4am. I should honestly name my Myotismon OC lmaooo
> 
> Thanks again, everyone, you're all amazing.


End file.
